


Там, где серый сменяется морем

by LP_Ashi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, canon character death, happy end
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LP_Ashi/pseuds/LP_Ashi
Summary: Соулмейт, где после встречи с родственной душой мир перестаёт быть чёрно-белым и обретает яркие краски.На кануне первого курса во время шоппинга на Диагон Аллее Драко обретает способность видеть мир цветным, но не знает, кто его родственная душа и где они встретились. Его любимым цветом становится "зелёный", такой же "зелёный", как глаза того мальчика, дружбу которому он предложил - и который от неё отказался.Но мир не всегда оставался ярким. Иногда он выцветал. Это случалось тогда, когда родственная душа находилась на грани жизни и смерти. А его родственная душа оказывалась там так часто... Его мир так часто обесцвечивался, пока не померк совсем.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 28





	Там, где серый сменяется морем

Поместье было мрачным. Едва ли оно изменилось. Независимо от того, видел ли Драко мир цветным или чёрно-белым, как раньше, поместье оставалось неизменным. В нём не было ярких красок. Выдержанная утончённая строгость, аристократическая, гордая. Не было ничего, что выбивалось бы из общей картины. Даже редкий благородный фиолетовый и тот был лишь тёмных оттенков. Его потомки, кто строили и оформляли поместье, не имели родственных душ, чтобы видеть цвета, и использовали только те, тёмные, которые могли отличить. Пожалуй, раньше он был ещё более безвкусным, но к изменениям приложила руку его мама, способная видеть мир цветным благодаря связи родственных душ между ней и его отцом. До него доходили слухи, что Люциус был первым из семьи Малфоев, у кого родственной душой являлась чистокровная волшебница, ставшая впоследствии его супругой. 

Их любовь, сильная, пламенная, надёжная и верная, была образцовой для Драко всё его детство и подростничество. Он мечтал о точно такой же любви, способной преобразить его вечно мрачный мир, наполненный только тёмными оттенками ещё более тёмных теней. Ждал, когда на хвосты павлинов будет больно смотреть от обилия ярких красок, когда отброшенные хрустальными гранями капли света преобразят своим волшебством гостиную, в которой любил сидеть его отец по вечерам у камина, когда пламя в камине в его комнате станет «красным», «оранжевым» и «жёлтым», чтобы это не значило, и будет не только греть, но и услаждать взгляд, когда он сможет сам выбрать цвет своей праздничной мантии, а не лишь оттенок темноты. 

Он всё ждал и ждал. Но этот день всё никак не наступал. А Драко никогда не отличался терпением. Даже утром после Рождества он нёсся к величественной главной ели поместья, где пирамидками стояли десятки его подарков в ярких обёртках, названных Нарциссой абсолютной безвкусицей, не успев даже причесаться или сменить пижаму на подходящую по случаю праздника домашнюю мантию. А потом он ещё час выслушивал поучительные нотации отца, что так не положено вести себя будущему Лорду. Он слушал, кивал, но все его мысли были о подарках, которых в этом году было меньше, чем в прошлом, вот только отец подарил ему несколько павлинов, сейчас гордо вышагивающих по прилежащим к поместью землям, по «зелёной» траве на той поляне, которая находилась под погодными чарами, поддерживающими летнее тепло даже в самую суровую зиму. Один из павлинов понравился Драко больше всего, он часто за ним гонялся по поляне, пугая искрами магии, которую ещё плохо умел контролировать, несмотря на все частные уроки, данные ему знаменитыми колдунами и волшебницами, приглашёнными Люциусом в Малфой-мэнор. Павлин был ослепительным, ярким, даже если Драко не видел его цветов. Не смотреть на него было невозможно. 

Родители пытались помочь ему найти родственную душу изо всех своих сил. Они брали его на все званые ужины и балы, устраиваемые чистокровными семьями из списка двадцати восьми. Но, сколько бы детей Драко не встречал, с кем бы не общался даже из взрослых, мир он так и не начал видеть цветным. В среде правильных волшебников не было его родственной души. 

Он не слышал этого, но догадывался, что его отец боится, что родственной душой их сына может оказаться полукровка или… маггла, и говорит об этом с супругой. Драко не может так подвести своего отца. Предать его доверие. Не оправдать его ожиданий. Подвести его. Он не имеет права иметь негодную, неподходящую родственную душу. Если бы это только была Панси, или Миллисент, или… Да кто угодно из чистокровных! Даже если это мальчик. Отец бы принял это спокойнее. Вот только Драко познакомился со всеми детьми чистокровных волшебников, а мир его продолжал оставаться чёрно-белым. 

Даже поездка во Францию накануне его отъезда в школу не помогла ему найти родственную душу. Он ещё лелеял надежду, что встретит чистокровную иностранную волшебницу, взглянет ей в глаза, а потом его мир станет ярким, изобилующим от красок, названия которых он знал, но всё ещё не видел. Драко так хотел их увидеть. Увидеть мир цветным. Как его мама. Как его родители. Любить так же: преданно, самозабвенно, ярко, как обещанные цвета, появляющиеся после встречи родственных душ. 

Он ждал. Всё ещё ждал. И терпение его было на исходе. 

Мир не стал цветным одномоментно. Сначала Драко смог отличить «бордо» от «алого» – цвета остроконечной шляпы и мантии пожилой волшебницы, прихрамывающей и опирающейся на кривую трость. Выглядела она вычурно и безвкусно, этой мыслью Драко поделился с ошеломлённой мамой, которая, не растерявшись, начала объяснять, какие именно цвета скрываются за словами. Так Драко впервые увидел «голубое» небо над Лондоном, над Диагон Аллеей, цвет волос его мамы и папы, у которых они едва ли отличались от их чёрно-белой версии; самого себя в отражении витрины – его глаза были серыми; его новая мантия была изумрудной; цвет собственной палочки из боярышника; все цвета, которыми пестрила волшебная улочка. Их было так много, они были такими яркими, ослепляющими. У Драко разболелась голова. Из-за впечатлений, которые, словно гранитные плиты, более не удерживаемые левитационными чарами, свалились на него, придавили к брусчатке и выбили посторонние мысли, он и думать забыл, что среди этого моря волшебниц и волшебников ему повстречалась родственная душа. 

Которую он потерял, так и не обретя. 

Он видел так много магов. Десятки. Сотни. Ученики – шедшие впервые и возвращающиеся вновь, – их родители, братья и сёстры, другие волшебники, которых он видел впервые, полукровки и магглорождённые – даже гоблины! Вокруг было много и других разумных волшебных существ. Как среди всех них ему теперь отыскать свою родственную душу и взглянуть на неё ещё раз? Теперь он видит мир цветным из-за неё. А она – из-за него. Теперь они обязаны быть вместе. Быть счастливы. Как его родители. На него должна была свалиться такая же крепкая любовь, которой он был бы верен так же, как и своей семье. Но где это всё? 

Его любимый павлин оказался альбиносом. Он был точно таким же, каким Драко видел его раньше, даже теперь, когда весь остальной мир изменился, обретя краски. Теперь он знал, что значит «зелёный» – зелёные поля окружали их поместье, они были повсюду, сколько хватало взгляда, и исчезали на горизонте в серых тяжёлых тучах. У него был цвет глаз такой же, как у этих туч. Печальный цвет. Они тоже не изменились. Совсем. А ему бы хотелось. В мечтах его родственная душа смотрела в его глаза, видела их яркий цвет, может, даже какой-нибудь необычный, или просто запоминающийся, а не этот, ничем не отличающийся от исчезнувшего чёрно-белого мира. Она бы влюбилась, взглянув только раз в его глаза, и никогда бы от него не отвернулась. 

Мечты его были совсем детскими. Такими наивными. Неисполнимыми. 

Его родственная душа его отвергла. 

Драко встретил этого мальчишку ещё раз. Он видел его среди всех тех сотен волшебников в тот летний день. Пытался с ним подружиться. Теперь он уже знал, кому предлагает свою дружбу, покровительство. Объясняет вполне доходчиво, какую нишу занимает в волшебном сообществе и как с ним выгодно завести дружеские отношения. Делает и говорит так, как учил отец, тот бы одобрил его подход. Если бы увидел, он бы им гордился: подружиться со знаменитым Мальчиком-который-выжил, приобрести статус его друга, значимой фигуры и расположение потенциально одного из самых сильных волшебников их мира, сильнее, как считает его отец, чем Тот-кого-нельзя-называть. Тогда он точно будет им гордиться. 

Мальчишка был в одном купе с рыжим оборванцем, одним из Уизли, предателей крови, волшебников, за которых было стыдно всему чистокровному обществу, и отец вполне доходчиво объяснил, за что их стоит презирать: симпатизируют магглам, а глава этого рыжего семейства восхищается ими! – это не вписывается ни в какие рамки, он только позорит всех, выставляя на посмешище в первую очередь себя самого. Одет знаменитый мальчик был в обноски: одежду слишком большую для его крохотного и худого тела, поблёкшую, в какую мог быть одет только тот, кто не видит цветов. Маггловскую одежду. Неужели он один их тех, кому нравятся магглы? Раз так, то и компанию он выбрал себе под стать. И Драко не будет и секунды расстраиваться из-за того, что его протянутую руку, его предложенную дружбу и покровительство отвергли, будто это он, а не чёртов Уизли не достоин внимания и расположения знаменитости. 

Как бы сильно Драко не хотел выбросить их знакомство из головы, не мог. Эти зелёные глаза. Самая яркая зелень, которую ему только доводилось видеть. Бесконечные поля Уилтшира, уходящие и теряющиеся в горизонте, на которые он любовался весь август, не шли ни в какое сравнение с цветом глаз этого мальчишки. И даже уродливые огромные очки не могли исказить их красивого цвета. Он ещё ни у кого не видел такого прекрасного цвета глаз. Закрывал свои, а перед глазами видел чужую зелень. И впервые так сильно обрадовался, что способен видеть мир цветным. 

Ни Крэбб, ни Гойл этого не могли, а он мог. Но им было не интересно слушать про «голубое» небо или «красный», украшающий поезд. Их больше интересовало содержимое тележки со сладостями, а не восторженные слова Драко. Они не могли оценить того изумрудного цвета на его мантии – он не сомневался ни секунды, что попадёт на Слизерин, – или последней зелени полей, вдоль которых пролегал их путь, а он мог. Ему повезло. Он встретил свою родственную душу. Вот только не знает, кто это. 

Если он и тешил себя какими-то надеждами, пока Мальчик-который-выжил шёл к табурету, а ему на голову опускалась шляпа, то все они не оправдались, когда старый артефакт выкрикнул: «ГРИФФИНДОР!!!», а ало-золотой стол взорвался громом аплодисментов. Они аплодировали так долго, как ни одному первокурснику до этого или ни одному студенту в этом зале за всё время существования распределения. Остальные столы присоединились к ним, но без сходного энтузиазма. Только слизеринский стол остался спокоен и тих. Он сам отказался от Слизерина. 

Алый не подходил под зелень его глаз. 

Драко ненавидел алый. 

С тем же энтузиазмом, с которым он ненавидел алый, он стал взращивать внутри себя ненависть к Гарри Поттеру. У него это отлично получалось. Да и сам Поттер неплохо помогал, выводя его из себя. Разобрался с троллем, стал самым молодым ловцом и сразу же поймал снитч на первом же своём матче, всегда был в центре внимания, не мог не быть. Все должны были смотреть только на него. И Драко тоже смотрел. Не мог иначе. И не мог, чтобы на него самого не обращали внимания. 

Но всего внимания он с Поттера никогда бы перетянуть не смог – это было так бессмысленно и бесполезно. Однажды он попробовал и обеспечил ему местом в гриффиндорской команде по квиддичу, и никакой его проступок не привёл бы к отчислению: ни ночные прогулки по школе, ни контрабанда драконов – он из всех неприятностей выходил сухим, невиновным, ему всё спускали с рук, а он этим без зазрений совести пользовался. Никому бы другому такое вопиющее нарушение правил не простили. Но Дамблдор всё прощал своему любимчику. А хуже всего было то, что он это ещё и поощрял. С этим смириться оказалось куда сложнее, когда с таким трудом заработанный кубок, в получение которого Драко внёс посильный вклад, забрали прямо из их рук и оставили их ни с чем, словно они и никто, лишь тени в чёрно-белом мире (и пусть весь мир знал, что Альбус Дамблдор видел всё в цвете). 

У отца нет больше ни единого повода им гордиться. Он подвёл его, не оправдал его ожиданий. Не подружился со знаменитым Мальчиком, а, наоборот, стал его врагом, не стал лучшим учеником, уступив место магглорождённой, впервые за семь лет, именно в тот год, в котором поступил Драко, Слизерин упустили кубок – отец и в этом углядит его вину. И он не нашёл свою родственную душу. 

Если бы его спросили, он бы не признался, что со слезами на глазах смотрел на зелёные поляны, простирающиеся на территории школы. Всё совсем не так, как он хотел. Его мечты не сбылись. Лишь разбились о скалы, как разбиваются волны озера о берег. 

Сколько бы он не пытался возненавидеть зелень по-настоящему, так и не смог. 

Он ненавидел алый, но всем своим сердцем любил зелёный. 

Его родственная душа так часто находилась на пороге смерти, а Драко был близок к лишённому красок, обесцвеченному миру, что однажды просто понял, кого искал. Сложил детали мозаики, получив волшебный узор своей судьбы. И даже не смог удивиться. Он понял ещё тогда, впервые увидев зелень, но отрицал годами. Почти достиг своей цели. Проиграл. Как и всегда. Пришлось отступить и отбросить искусственную ненависть, так и не ставшую настоящей. 

Несмотря на то, как долго Драко подозревал, убедился он в этом лишь на четвёртом курсе, когда пламя опасного дракона потеряло сначала яркость, а потом и краски. Ни зелёного – слизеринского, – ни алого – гриффиндорского, – никаких цветов, ни любимых, ни ненавистных. Чёрно-белый мир. Такой, каким он останется, если его родственная душа сейчас умрёт. Не успеет улететь на своей глупой метле и избежать смертоносного пламени. Даже золото охраняемого яйца больше не бросалось в глаза. 

Мир окрашивался в яркость так же постепенно, как и после первой встречи. Сомнений – если бы Драко их ещё допускал – не осталось. 

Мальчик-который-выжил – его родственная душа. 

Он с горькой ломкой улыбкой смотрел, как глупый Поттер стискивает в руках вожделенное золотое яйцо, но видел только зелень его глаз. 

Отрицать?.. Больше он не мог отрицать. 

Все совпадения, когда зрение из цветного становилось чёрно-белым, перепрыгивая с одного на другое от каждого взмаха его ресниц, обрели смысл. И когда Поттер оказался наедине с монстром Основателя, и когда на него нападали дементоры, и во многие другие мелкие случаи, которые Драко замечал, происходящие с ним, но не знал наверняка, что происходило с родственной душой такое, что он оказывался на грани жизни и смерти. 

Что он мог сделать с этим знанием? Если бы он рассказал, как бы долго Поттер над ним смеялся? Поверил бы? Посчитал это очередной издёвкой, шуткой? У Драко не было доказательств, лишь собственные догадки и… жгучее желание, чтобы это оказалось правдой. 

Его мир почти превратился в сплошные чёрные тени во время Третьего испытания. Страх, накрывший его, совсем не был связан с тем, что он может таким и остался. Нет, Драко боялся за Поттера. А потом этот Мальчик-который-в-очередной-раз-выжил заявился с мёртвым телом Диггори и криком, что Тот-кого-нельзя-называть вернулся. 

Вокруг кричали. Громче всех он слышал крики старика Диггори и Чанг, родственная душа которой умерла, а её мир померк окончательно. Не так, как у Драко. В его мир возвращались краски: зелёный цвет травы и изгороди, оттенки вечернего неба, горящего пламенем на западе, светло-голубой цвет формы учеников Шармбатона, алый цвет крови – ненавистный цвет, изуродовавший руку его родственной души. Ему было не стыдно радоваться, что его мир остался цветным. Пусть так. Пусть такой ценой. Главное… 

Пусть зелень глаз будет всё такой же недоступной, но будет. 

Только если Поттер жив, краски этого мира имеют смысл. 

Так четырнадцатилетний мальчишка понял суть связанных магией людей, называемых волшебниками родственными душами. И для него, ещё совсем мальчишки, этого оказалось слишком много. 

Даже на летних каникулах Поттер умудрялся оказаться на пороге смерти. И заставлял Драко смотреть на выцветающий мир. Как тогда, на третьем курсе, когда тени набегали со всех сторон, омрачая даже самый солнечный день. Не синяя даль небес, не зелень обширных полей не оставались таким же светлыми, как несколько часов назад. 

Они могут больше не расцвести! – запоздалая мысль ударяет под дых, выбивая весь воздух из лёгких. А потому Драко так странно видеть, как его «зелёная» домашняя мантия возвращает себе цвет, отвоёвывая каждый светлый оттенок у упавших теней. Она вновь становится такой, какой он её знает, это не игра воображения. 

Его чертовски удачная родственная душа снова обыграла смерть! 

Слёзы, горькие, злые, скатываются по его щекам, и он плачет взахлёб от злости и облегчения, кажется, даже кричит, раз мать прибегает к нему в комнату, обнимает его хрупкую, сидящую на полу фигуру, качает в руках, поглаживает успокаивающе по волосам, шепчет ласковые слова, и Драко становится легче. 

Нарцисса обо всём догадается, когда увидит статью в «Ежедневном пророке», сложит свою мозаику, бросит незаметный сочувствующий взгляд на своего сына, нежно поцелует его в лоб, обещая всегда быть на его стороне, и смахнёт одинокую слезу, прекрасно зная, что счастливым он никогда не станет. Война стоит на пороге их дома. И хозяин этого дома широко распахнул ей двери, приглашая войти и остаться со всем холодом и темнотой. 

Драко тоже увидел эту статью. Кто бы сомневался? – Поттер опять нарвался на дементоров. Где он взял их в Суррее? Нарушил Статут. Оказался перед Визенгамотом. В итоге был оправдан – естественно, как же иначе, правила никогда не могли загнать его в свои рамки, – однако для общественности он так и остался преступником и клеветником, свихнувшимся и верящим в возрождение Того-кого-нельзя-называть. И пусть он и был прав, это ничего не меняло. Для всех остальных он рассказывал небылицы, опять напрашивался на внимание, как будто ему всё время было его мало. Искал известности, приключений на свою геройскую задницу так, будто и не знал, что в этом мире был тот, кому он своей встречей подарил цветной мир, и каждый раз, оказываясь на пороге забытья, был способен эти краски отобрать навсегда. 

Драко должен был быть последним, кого это заботит, так бы и было, если бы из-за шутки судьбы, её жестокой насмешки, не был тем вторым человеком, той родственной душой, чей мир пытался выцвести столько раз, сколько не снилось ни одному среднестатистическому волшебнику или – тьфу ты!.. – магглу. И как бы его не прельщала мысль думать иначе, жизнь этого придурка была важнее, чем возможность видеть мир цветным. 

Догадывался ли сам Поттер, кто является его родственной душой, благодаря встрече с которым и его собственный мир стал цветным? 

Сам Драко ещё на втором курсе узнал, что Поттер видит краски мира, а значит, встретил родственную душу. Тогда он ещё не вписал себя на это место, а потому тихо гадал, подслушивая чужой разговор. Кажется, это был первый раз, когда Поттер завёл разговор о цветах (если подобные диалоги не проходили в стенах их львятника), и Драко удалось расслышать каждую неосторожную реплику. Поттер спрашивал у своих гриффиндорских дружков, что это за «красный конверт», который прислала его рыжему дружку его разъярённая мамаша. Так он выяснил ещё и то, что Лонгботтом не видит цветов (из-за чего перепутал обычный конверт от своей бабулечки с Громовещателем), в то время как оба других участника Золотого трио встретили своих родственных душ и, возможно, даже знали, кто они именно. Несмотря ни на что, Драко никогда не пользовался им во вред информацией, которой случайно стал обладать. Видеть цвета всё же не такая большая редкость в мире волшебников, пусть и всегда случались досадные исключения. К тому же спустя всего пару лет новость о том, что прославленный Гарри Поттер уже встретил свою родственную душу (к счастью всех остальных поклонниц и несчастью самой Грейнджер, это не она), облетела весь магический мир благодаря статейке Риты Скитер. К тому времени Драко и сам уже знал, что Поттер встретил родственную душу и, к тому же, в отличие от прыткой журналистки, он точно знал, кто является родственной душой отважного чемпиона. И впервые на своей памяти он не хотел оказаться в центре внимания магической общественности, как родственная душа знаменитого Мальчика-который-выжил. А потому он старался всеми правдами и неправдами не выдать своей причастности к цветному зрению Поттера. У него это получилось так идеально, что об этом не догадывался никто, особенно второй важный человек его цветного мира. 

От матери свой секрет он скрыть не сумел – она была единственной, кто знала имя, а не только факт обнаружения. Отец задал ему только один вопрос: «Чистокровная?», и, получив отрицательный ответ, Люциус заверил, что, несмотря на родство душ, Драко женится только на чистокровной волшебнице. Драко знал об этом всегда, всю свою жизнь, и если в детстве это казалось неважным и далёким, а пример родителей – счастливой чистокровной пары был перед глазами, то теперь это оказалось слишком близким и неожиданно ранящим. Его родственная душа полукровка и, ко всему прочему, будто судьбе и правда этого было мало, ещё и парень, да и не какой-то там заурядный, а самый знаменитый. 

У Драко никогда не было шанса. 

После памятного разговора он игнорировал отца всё оставшееся лето, чего отец, полностью занятый служению старому-новому господину, даже не заметил. Он всё также продолжал делиться с ним всеми важными новостями, планами и сведениями, постепенно вводя его в курс дела и ряды навязчиво и упорно, не обращая внимания ни на желания отпрыска, ни на слова жены, делал, как привык – решал всё сам и за всех, потому что был до глубины души убеждён, что только он знает, как будет лучше. 

Однако именно эта самоуверенность его и подвела, заперев в Азкабане. И никто из них не смог ничего с этим сделать – доказательства были неоспоримы, ведь он оказался собственной персоной на месте преступления, а показаний пятнадцатилетних детишек и вторгшихся ополченцев было достаточно для весомого обвинения и последующего заключения. Драко с матерью остались одни, и вся ответственность за неудачу отца легла на хрупкие плечи его сына. 

Мир его мамы поблёк. Не полностью потерял краски, но они больше не были яркими. Драко видел это в её потускневших глазах. Её родственная душа, его отец, Люциус, постоянно находился на грани жизни и смерти. И они не могли ему помочь. Сама жизнь её начала казаться для неё бессмысленной. Человек, которого она любила так рьяно, всем сердцем и всей душой, мог умереть; он не был настолько сильным, чтобы противостоять охранникам ужасающей тюрьмы. И впервые Драко понял, насколько страх Поттера перед ними был обоснован. Если бы он мог вернуться во времени, он бы не посмел смеяться над ним. Когда тогда в поезде мир стал медленно выцветать, Драко сбросил ответственность на дементоров, поглощающих всю радость и счастье, а вместе с ними и краски мира, частично он оказался прав, но только теперь понял, насколько же его родственная душа была в опасности – впрочем, в этом как раз не было ничего необычного. Лишиться души – что может быть страшнее? И теперь, когда его мама может лишиться своей родственной души, а он – отца, Драко боится, так сильно боится, что даже себе не смеет признаться, насколько этот страх поглощает его, бросая в омут темноты, оставляя там без всякой надежды. В то время как алые глаза его личного страха пронзают его душу, будто стараются разглядеть ту невидимую нить, что связывает двух людей, и наказание, обёрнутое в поручение, как подарок в дорогую упаковку, лишает его последних сил и последней надежды. Он не имеет права подвести Тёмного Лорда, иначе и он сам, и его близкие умрут, и даже тётушка Белла не скажет слова против. 

Винить во всех бедах его семьи Поттера было так привычно и просто, и он винил, зная, как сильно ошибается. Не он своими руками отправил Люциуса в промозглую камеру посреди океана, не он поручил Драко невыполнимую миссию, ожидая провала, чтобы наказать тех, кто его подвёл, но сделать это так благородно и милосердно, будто это они сами не оставили ему выбора, в то время как он сам давал второй и даже третий шанс на искупление своих промахов, не он был готов одним заклинанием оборвать чудесную жизнь – и ничто не остановило бы его. 

Теперь Драко сам находился каждый день на грани жизни и смерти, думая и прокручивая просьбу-угрозу Тёмного Лорда, а потому не без тихой злости считал, что мир его родственной души выцвел, как многократно очищенная ткань мантии одного из его лучших друзей. Пусть и он поживёт в том поблёкшем мире, в котором была вынуждена жить его мама. Многим сейчас угрожает смерть – по такой мелочи Поттер не сможет вычислить свою родственную душу, если раньше не понял, конечно же, а он явно не понял этого, ведь будь всё иначе, разве он бы ненавидел его?

Собственный мир, будто в наказание, из мелочной мести, был таким ярким, как никогда до этого. Никаких угроз жизни, никаких неприятностей, в то время как Драко едва держался, только остатки гордости и страх не давали ему опустить руки. Он должен справиться, должен преуспеть. У него нет выбора. Должен защитить маму. Должен спасти отца. Должен сохранить свою жизнь. Если он не сделает этого… Если… 

Взгляд его отражения в старом треснутом зеркале в туалете этой плачущей мёртвой девчонки был больным. Глаза не просто серые, нет, будто покрытые толстым слоем пепла, оставшегося от выжженной жизни. Ни искры былого огня. Посеревшее, осунувшееся лицо с тёмными кругами под глазами, глубокими, такими большими – Драко и не помнил, когда нормально спал в последний раз, кажется, это было на таком далёком теперь третьем курсе. Впалые щёки, ещё сильнее заострившиеся черты некогда прекрасного лица. Ему самому было больно на себя смотреть. Но никто этого не замечал. Всем было плевать на его страдания. Даже его родственной душе. 

Драко не думал, что больнее этой мысли его может ранить только сама его родственная душа собственной персоной неизвестным, но очень жестоким проклятием. Боль была невыносимой. Его грудь была рассечена. Вокруг всё стало алым от его собственной крови. Тело сотрясалось в луже воды, смешанной с кровью. Жизнь очень быстро покидала его. 

Не Тёмный Лорд, а сам Поттер лишит его жизни. Как жестоко сыграла с ним судьба, выбросив карты таким образом: зря он не верил, когда нечто похожее шептала своим странным голосом профессор Трелони, уставившись стеклянными глазами куда-то над его головой, стоило прислушаться к её словам – и смеяться больше не тянуло; Панси, всегда любившая прорицание, сейчас бы обрадовалась его пересмотру отношения к этому предмету. 

Смерть его будет такой жалкой. А его призрак может остаться в этом туалете и вечность составлять компанию Миртл. Плакать над своей скорой кончиной от рук родственной души. Драко мстительно думал, как же чувствует себя сейчас Поттер, своими руками погружающий мир в монохром. Оставалось лишь только надеяться, что ему так же больно, как и самому Драко. 

Ненавистный алый! – только он один и остался. Больше ничего он не мог увидеть из-за залившей лицо крови. И тело своё не чувствовал. Только боль. Только она и царила в его голове, напрочь выбив все остальные мысли. А жизнь утекала алыми потоками, пока их течение не обернули вспять. Жизнь медленно возвращалась обратно, будто её выторговали у мироздания – но цену обязательно назовут в своё время. 

Алый был повсюду. И весь он был в крови. В своей крови. Если бы он не грозился упасть в обморок от боли, то упал бы только от одних этих мыслей. Снейп увёл его так быстро, повторяя что-то про бадьян и шрамы, но Драко едва ли его слышал. Все мысли его крутились вокруг проклятья и того, кто это проклятие на него наслал. В тот единственный момент, когда их взгляды перекрестились, Драко отчётливо прочёл в чужих глазах, что он теперь знает – знает, встреча с кем окрасила его мир в яркие цвета. Но это теперь не имело никакого значения. 

Драко повторял это себе снова и снова. Но так и не смог поверить. 

До этой дуэли – если бы это можно было назвать дуэлью, а не очень глупой дракой – Поттер не знал. Или просто не был до конца уверен. Он не удивился родству их душ. Может, просто не успел, испугавшись участи стать убийцей? Но он точно понял – это Драко безошибочно прочёл в чужих испуганных зелёных глазах. 

Где взять ненависть, если любовь к этой зелени столь всепоглощающая? 

А ведь это могло бы быть просто равноценным наказанием за попытку применения непростительного к родственной душе. Такое объяснение принять было легче, чем искреннее желание умертвить его. Ведь они… в конце концов… 

У Драко было много времени обдумать всё произошедшее, находясь в больничном крыле. Зашедшая несколько раз Панси, столько же раз выставленная вон, приносила с собой новости из «внешнего мира», она и рассказал о недостаточно жёстком наказании для Поттера, которому снова всё сошло с рук. И если Драко и допускал яростную мысль, что за нападение его должны выставить из школы и сломать палочку, то потом быстро себя одёргивал, и только, и не столько из-за того, что Поттер был его родственной душой. Он не желал ему такой судьбы в любом случае, особенно когда за пределами этой школы, без защиты Дамблдора, его легко убьёт Тёмный Лорд. А когда он сам убьёт директора, то ни одно место в этом мире не будет для него достаточно безопасным. 

Слёзы душили его в ярком, таком отвратительно ярком мире. Как будто все краски сосредоточились вместе, лишь бы только досадить Драко, пока боль, больше уже не связанная с физической, разрывала его изнутри на части. 

Теперь он не успеет закончить с починкой шкафа! Теперь его убьют! И всю его семью! 

Дурнота накатывала волнами, не спешила отступать. И задушить её не представлялось возможным. Всё его тело тряслось. Мадам Помфри сунула ему что-то дурно пахнущее прямо под нос и настаивала, чтобы он это выпил. Пыталась выяснить, что с ним, но он не собирался ничего объяснять. Пусть думает, что шок от наложенного проклятия докатил до него только сейчас. Пусть тешится любыми своими догадками – правды она не дождётся. Пусть объясняет его состояние так, как ей будет удобно. Ему уже всё равно. 

И пусть мир его родственной души снова выцветает. 

Он не убийца. Он кто угодно – трус, предатель, – но не убийца. Он не желал этого. И не смог сделать. 

Но он всё ещё жив. И снова стоило благодарить Снейпа. Именно он выполнил приказ Тёмного Лорда, лишив одного из величайших волшебников жизни, именно он сказал ложь, глядя в эти алые глаза, чем помог Драко и его семье избежать ещё одного промаха, на сей раз стоящего бы жизни, он их спас – и ничего не потребовал взамен. 

Его отец вернулся к ним. Мама позволила себе только одну улыбку и короткое объятие – больше никакой привязанности на публике не показал ни один из них. Но Драко видел – он знал, куда смотреть, – что глаза их обоих вспыхнули ярким внутренним огнём, стоило им только увидеть друг друга. Это была встреча родственных душ, чья связь так сильна. Чистое счастье. И как бы Драко сильно не любил их обоих, он так яростно им завидовал, что почти ненавидел. Он видел их самоотверженную глубокую любовь перед собой, и осознание, что у него самого не будет так же, резало душу, как неизвестное проклятие – сильно, с рубцами, которые никогда не смогут исчезнуть, которые ничем не свести. Его любовь была без шансов, безнадёжная. А смерть казалась такой скорой – она стояла на пороге. Нет, уже вошла в родные стены и обосновалась, как у себя дома. Сверкала алым, как вечное напоминание, что от смерти всех отделяют лишь два слова. И он потеряет то, что так и не смог обрести. И ничего не сможет сделать. 

Зелень больше не была столь привлекательной. Мир всё ещё оставался раскрашен в яркие краски, и это пугало, и обнадёживало. Неужели Поттеру впервые с тех пор, как началась война, больше ничего не угрожало? Или он не чувствовал опасности, возомнив себя бессмертным и непобедимым одновременно? И лучше бы так оно и оставалось. Потому что когда ночью, где-то в конце июля (он едва ли считал дни), Драко проснулся в холодном поту от ужасного сна с алыми и зелёными вспышками заклинаний, мир был настолько чёрно-белым, что о каких-то цветах из сна он и думать забыл. Он дрожал, кричал и плакал, и это была настолько сильная истерика, не шедшая ни в какое сравнение с теми, что были на шестом курсе. Чувствовал, как тонка та связь, что её может разорвать любое заклинание. Страх душил, не давал и глотку холодного ночного воздуха просочиться внутрь – не могло помочь ни одно распахнутое настежь окно. Он задыхался от страха, какого не испытывал ни разу в жизни, даже когда смертью угрожали ему и его семье. Сейчас всё было острее и ближе. Гарри мог умереть в любой момент. И Драко будет первым, кто об этом узнает. 

Закрывая глаза, он видел яркие зелёные вспышки убивающих заклятий. Они исчертили всё небо, затмив собой яркий свет звёзд. Только под закрытыми веками мир оставался ярким. И Драко жадно смотрел, пытался урвать хоть что-то, чтобы знать, чтобы чувствовать, чтобы передать своей родственной душе немного удачи. Он должен выжить. Должен оставить этот мир цветным для них обоих. Если с ним что-то случится, всё перестанет иметь значение. 

Кажется, Драко не дышал целую вечность, потому что глубокий вдох вызвал сильнейший приступ кашля. Губы его стали алыми от крови. На руках остались алые капли, когда он отнял их от лица. 

Алый! Он всё ещё видел мир цветным. 

Тяжёлый выдох тут же разрушил тишину комнаты. Мгновенно вернулись и другие звуки: в кронах шумел ветер, велась ночная охота вблизи Малфой-мэнора – оставалось лишь надеяться, что это всё же на животных; шептались портреты, потревоженные поздними гостями, гулко билось его собственное сердце, падали мелкие дождевые капли – он подставил ладонь под холодную воду, её потоки унесли с собой алую кровь. 

Голова кружилась, словно это его тело пролетало над Лондоном и другими землями Англии, путая верх и низ, убегало от погони и стремилось, стремилось всё вперёд, к своей цели. 

Его мир больше не мерк, но темнота забрала себе все его краски. 

Всего через несколько дней мир снова перестал быть таким ярким. Драко даже не нашёл в себе силы испугаться, только принял это как данность. Значит, началось. Значит, он снова ходит по этой тонкой грани, всё грозясь сверзиться в чёрную пропасть, утягивая Драко за собой. 

Лишь бы Грейнджер была рядом с ним. Без неё у Гарри нет ни единого шанса выжить. А он должен выжить. Просто обязан. Драко не собирается перестать видеть зелёный до того, как не сможет снова его полюбить. И даже алый! – цвет Гриффиндора – он готов был смотреть на него, лишь бы только он был жив. Просто жив. Где-то там, но жив. 

Пожухлая, бледная трава сменилась белыми сугробами – их яркость ничто не могло заглушить. Не было ни отголоска праздника, вокруг лишь удушающий смрад накатившей войны, хоть она и велась там, за пределами толстых древних стен, она пришла и внутрь, гостеприимно впущенная его собственными руками с помощью заковыристого артефакта. Отражалась, как в расколоченных зеркалах, в глазах учеников, понимающих и боящихся неизвестности. С каждым днём всё труднее удавалось делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Особенно, когда это было не так. Особенно, когда выцветшему миру всё никак не удавалось вернуть свои краски. 

Это было худшее Рождество, которое даже для вида никто не попытался справлять. Только тётушка Белла сделала себе подарок, запытав семью магглов на заднем дворе Малфой-мэнора, окрасила белый снег алыми росчерками крови, танцевала и пела, поигрывая в руках любимым серебряным кинжалом. Только у неё одной было настроение веселиться. Война и безумства были её родной стихией. Даже маму, её родную сестру, пугало всё происходящее, а ведь она выросла с ней и знала её лучше всех; годы, проведённые в заключении, повредили ей оставшееся здравомыслие, если кто-то и верил в его наличие до этого, Драко вот не верил, например. Тётушку Беллу он даже в самых смелых мечтах не мог представить адекватной, а ведь порой он мечтал о взаимности с Избранным, даже сейчас, даже после всего произошедшего и во время всего происходящего. 

Иногда ему снились яркие сны, наполненные зелёными и алыми искрами, поглощающими всё пространство вокруг него. В этих снах он не был один. Возможно, это были даже не его сны. Заканчивались все они одинаково – чёрно-белым миром. Навсегда. И когда Драко просыпался, смотрел вокруг, видел мрачное поместье, давил сильнейшую панику и искал хоть отзвук цветного мира. Если сны и были предсказанием, оно всё ещё не сбылось. Он видел зелень собственного галстука, не такую яркую, как зелень любимых глаз, но она была – и это было главное, ничто остальное не имело значения. 

Зима так же незаметно сменилась весной; мир оставался подёрнут пеленой, которая скрадывала яркие цвета. Только у него он был таким бледным или и у родственной души тоже, спросить возможности не было. Драко не чувствовал прямой угрозы своей жизни, по крайней мере, не больше, чем все остальные. Остаться в стороне, когда вокруг рушится всё привычное, не представлялось возможным. Выбор давно сделали за него, ему лишь оставалось гордо нести ответственность. Гордости он в себе не чувствовал. Только отчаяние. И своё, и чужое. 

Возможность спросить появилась на Пасхальных каникулах. Он бы променял её на что угодно, да вот только никто не спешил его спросить. 

Не узнать было невозможно. Зелень этих глаз он не перепутал бы ни с одной другой. Даже если бы мир совсем потерял все краски. Они едва были, но Драко хватило и этой малости, чтобы увидеть, прочесть украдкой в чужих любимых глазах всё, что пытались от него скрыть и что выставили напоказ. 

Знал ли Гарри, что он «не узнает» его, догадался ли, почему он не осмелился ничего сказать? Обесцветился ли его мир, как только Драко увидел его в своём доме? 

Он мечтал, чтобы знаменитый мальчик оказался здесь, в его доме. Но не при таких обстоятельствах. Совсем не дружеский визит, даже с натяжкой знакомством родственной души с родителями и родственницей назвать было бы нельзя. 

Они здесь пленники. 

Они здесь умрут. 

Всё, что может Драко, это не упасть в истерику. Он может что-то ещё сделать. Да хоть что-то. Его слизеринский мозг должен, вот-вот должен, просто обязан был придумать выход из этой ситуации. И выйти живым. Все должны были остаться живы. 

Драко не мог помешать тётушке: она пытала Грейнджер, и та кричала так, что сердце рвалось на части. Здесь всё ещё были егеря. И его родители. Если мама и поймёт, но не отец… Крики, ужасные крики – и шум! Конечно, Герой не мог оставаться в стороне, пока его лучшую подругу пытают и собираются убить. Он мог всех спасти, а они бы остались живы. Был шанс, шанс был, он был! – билась мысль в голове Драко, словно белая сова в своей серебряной клетке.

Зелень блеснула напоследок и исчезла во вспышке аппарации. У Драко больше не было палочки. Он больше не мог себя защитить. Но зато теперь это мог сделать Гарри. И шансов на следующую встречу стало больше и меньше одновременно. Если он переживёт встречу с алым огнём злых глаз. Это их третий проступок. Они упустили Гарри Поттера. Все они. Драко даже горько усмехнулся в мыслях, наслаждаясь слезами и криками тётушки Беллы – для неё подвести своего любимого Тёмного Лорда было больнее всех; и она могла, самая преданная последовательница, впасть в немилость, лишившись драгоценных пленников, любимого кинжала, волшебной палочки и расположения своего господина. 

Последующие пытки, отыгрывания и месть выдержать ему помогла мысль о наконец-то хоть чуть-чуть более ярком мире, чем он привык видеть за полгода. А связь, протянувшаяся между ними, окрепла и расправила крылья, как вырвавшаяся на волю птица. Их наконец-то связала и магия, что подтвердила покорившаяся сильной руке его волшебная палочка. Родство их душ грело Драко изнутри и давало надежду. Шанс не просто был, он горел путеводной звездой, и на её свет Драко готов был пойти. 

Это был его последний шанс доказать, на чьей именно он стороне. Остановить всё это. Помочь выиграть. Не позволить ему умереть. 

Диадема? Неужели… та самая?.. Они искали диадему Равены? 

Тётушка выпытывала у Грейнджер подлинность меча Годрика Гриффиндора, и это явно было напрямую связано с тем, что они теперь искали диадему Основательницы. Это их миссия? Ну, конечно же, старик не мог не сплести свою последнюю паутину и разыграть огромную шахматную партию по своим собственным правилам. Вот только кто в ней Гарри: король… или жертвенная пешка?.. 

Он должен помочь. Если он поможет… Нет, никакой выгоды! Сейчас было не время для слизеринских замашек. Простая помощь. Они должны победить. 

Волшебная палочка матери тянула руку к земле. Пальцы мелко тряслись. Их чары не были так хороши – Поттер, возомнивший, что враг ещё снаружи, непозволительно расслабился. Будь он на Слизерине, не совершил бы такую глупую ошибку. Научить бы его уму-разуму, так до него, Героя такого Избранного, всё равно не дойдёт. 

Гарри был один. Почему он один? Где его извечные друзья? Особенно сейчас, когда они нужны ему как никогда прежде. Долго Драко не сможет сдерживать пыл Крэбба, который всё намеревался бросить Оглушающее и транспортировать Избранного подношением к Тёмному Лорду. Если сейчас… Сейчас! К Поттеру подбежали Грейнджер и Уизли – Драко никогда не радовался их появлению так, как в этот момент. Крэбб отпустил волшебную палочку, даже он понимал, что с ними тремя одномоментно им не справиться, а удачный момент благодаря Драко был упущен. Снова появился шанс. Осталось только придумать, как всё вывернуть в свою пользу. Его слизеринские мозги вновь работали на полную. 

Но этого не хватило. Всё вышло из-под контроля. А вместе с этим из-под контроля вышло и Адское пламя. Серые монстры бросались вперёд, охотились за маленькими движущимися фигурками и пожирали всё, что веками хранилось в бесконечной волшебной комнате. Они не ведали жалости и милосердия, усталости и слабости, только лишь набирали силу, уничтожая всё на своём пути. 

Видимо, такова его судьба – умереть в этой школе. Не на первом курсе в Запретном лесу от рук – клыков? – убийцы единорогов, не на третьем от разъярённого гиппогрифа, не на шестом от режущего проклятья, так на седьмом в пламенных объятиях вместе с родственной душой. Их история вполне достойна стать величайшей трагедией, которую дрожащим голосом будут пересказывать друг другу все волшебники мира, а однажды она дойдёт даже до магглов. Все будут оплакивать не-случившуюся любовь, а Драко будет им заочно благодарен, потому что все его горькие отчаянные слёзы испарялись из-за слишком сильного жара. 

И тут Драко увидел его. Смелый герой, в зелени глаз которого отражаются яркие языки пламени. Он крепко держит его. Он спасает его. И Драко доверчиво прижимается к его спине, закрыв глаза. Его жизнь теперь в чужих руках, и этим рукам он всецело доверяет – больше боли они никогда не причинят. Магия, вышедшая из-под контроля, окружает их плотным куполом, и даже языки Адского пламени не могут преодолеть эту защиту, не достигают их, бьются о невидимую преграду и отступают. 

Только за пределами комнаты Спрятанных вещей, Драко вновь начинает дышать. Он всё ещё обнимает Гарри, прижимаясь к нему. Вокруг крики, звуки взрывов и вспышки проклятий. Осада в самом разгаре. Драко едва ли не забывает об этом, обвивая руками тело того, чью жизнь так отчаянно пытался спасти. В итоге он оказался тем, кого пришлось спасать. 

Руки занемели. Даже если бы ему сейчас угрожали убивающим, он не смог бы расцепить пальцы. 

– У тебя самая настоящая хорячья хватка, Малфой, – беззлобно пожурил его Гарри, но попыток выбраться не предпринял. 

– Заткнись, Поттер, – куда-то в район лопаток прошипел Драко, ещё сильнее стискивая Гарри.

Он пах кострищем, из которого обоих спас, пепел покрыл его плечи и затерялся в непослушных волосах. Это был не тот серый, который боялся увидеть Драко, открыв глаза. На этот серый он мог смотреть без боли. 

– Мы чуть не погибли, – неизвестно, к кому обращаясь, сказал Драко. 

– Мы живы, – упрямо перебил его Гарри и, вопреки всему разумному, мягко коснулся его пальцев, отцепляя их от себя и выбираясь из крепкой хватки. 

Драко ему это позволил. 

Всё правильно – они живы. Глаза на против горят совершенно другим огнём, ярким, но не убивающим. В них сверкают тёплые искры. И та самая зелень, от одного взгляда в которую он однажды пропал. Разве когда-нибудь он бы смог её разлюбить? Разлюбить его? 

Нет. Ни в одной из вселенных это не могло произойти. 

Драко улыбнулся ему – искреннее, широко, открыто, так, как никогда не улыбался, тепло и счастливо, – и протянул схваченную в последний момент диадему. Именно за ней ведь явились эти горе-герои. И он оказался прав – чему совсем не удивился – это была диадема Равены. Адское пламя добралось до неё, и теперь магический металл был испачкан в чём-то чёрном, вязком, будто в крови. 

Непонимание сменилось удивлением, а затем и радостью. Гарри вернул ему улыбку сторицей. И такую улыбку Драко у него не видел никогда. Даже когда он схватил свой первый снитч. Словно эта диадема, схваченная Драко из-за кого-то непонятного страха, что важный пункт плана провалится по его вине, была намного важнее всего остального, словно от этого зависела победа над Тёмным Лордом. 

– Немного прибавки ума тебе точно не повредит, – ломко проговорил Драко, хрипя из-за саднившего горла. 

– Ты уничтожил хоркрукс, – поражённо прошептал Гарри, глядя то на диадему, то переводя взгляд на Драко и обратно. 

Его слова и этот непонятный взгляд отчего-то сильно смутили Драко, и он, отвернувшись и оборвав зрительный контакт, бросил диадему Гарри, который её ловко поймал, и подскочил на ноги, стремясь как можно быстрее убраться отсюда. 

Что бы это не значило, это не меняло абсолютно ничего между ними. Да, они больше не были по разные стороны, и Драко как мог это ему показал. Но вступать в открытое противостояние с Тёмным Лордом он не рискнёт даже сейчас, пока его родителям угрожает опасность. Никто не должен знать, что он каким-то образом, даже не стремясь к этому специально – он и правда схватил диадему случайно, она будто сама попала ему в руки, – помог Избранному в этом смертельном противостоянии. 

Он скрылся как раз вовремя, до того, как Грейнджер и Уизли нашли своего друга, который до сих пор сжимал разрушенную диадему Основательницы. О чём они разговаривали, что планировали делать дальше – услышать у него не получилось. Драко нашёл Гойла, который всё ещё был без сознания, зато живой. Крэбб… Думать о нём не хотелось. Адское пламя убило своего создателя и пыталось отобрать и другие жизни. Комната Спрятанных вещей спрятала и его, оставляя опасную магию навеки за своими дверями. Там же сгинули и их волшебные палочки. В пылу битвы они остались безоружны – и врагами для обеих сторон. 

Тёмный Лорд дал Гарри час. 

Его войска отступили. Он дал защитникам замка проститься с умершими. Их было много. Драко, прижавшись к стене, осматривал заполненный плачущими людьми Большой Зал. У скольких сегодня мир остался навсегда чёрно-белым – или так и никогда не окрасится в цвета, они не узнают, какое это наслаждение встретить свою родственную душу. Его трясло. 

Час ускользнёт так быстро – и всё это повторится вновь. И все, кто случайно выжил до этого, умрут. Он умрёт. Никто не поверит, что он стал защитником замка не по своей инициативе – он просто защищался и защищал Гойла, которого смог наконец-то расколдовать отобранной у какого-то обездвиженного (он наделся) Пожирателя смерти волшебной палочкой. Она плохо подчинялась ему, была слишком своенравной и непокорной, и всем его заклинаниям не хватало силы. Драко считал настоящим чудом то, что его не убило чужими заклинаниями, которые пролетали мимо него, встречая преграды в виде стен. Он был жив, а те десятки волшебников – нет. 

Неожиданно появились Грейнджер и Уизли. Они бросились к остальной рыжей семейке, которая оплакивала смерть одного из своих. Близнец. Глаза другого померкли. Такое бывает, что близнецы – родственные души друг друга, как это случилось у Уизли, или нет, как у близняшек Патил. 

Гарри с ними не было. Но Драко помнил, что у него есть мантия-невидимка, и сейчас это было разумно – не показываться никому на глаза. Он даже пожелал, чтобы тот вообще не заходил в этот зал, не видел всех тех, кто умер защищаясь. Тогда его точно ничего не остановит от похода в один конец на встречу со своей смертью. Благородный гриффиндорец! С него станется самому пойти на смерть. Он не слизеринец, чтобы придумать хитрость и выжить. 

Какая-то неясная мысль билась на задворках сознания. Что-то скребло душу, будто тянуло его куда-то. Драко подчинился неясному предчувствию и вышел из Большого зала. Мёртвые тела продолжали заносить в замок. Ему стало дурно, и он свернул в противоположный от главного входа коридор. Не разбирая, дороги он нёсся вперёд. Яркий мир имел непривычный цвет испорченного колдофото – такое часто случалось с ним на шестом курсе. Очертания предметов двоились: истинный цвет и их чёрно-белая копия. Только сейчас он понял, что это не из-за него. Гарри?.. Его надо найти… Надо срочно найти! 

Ступенька исчезла из-под его ноги. Он упал на лестницу, которая решила прямо в этот момент сменить направление. Как отменно работает старая магия, даже сейчас, когда остальная часть замка превратилась в те самые руины, какими их видят магглы. Истеричный смех настиг его неожиданно. И также быстро стих. Для эмоционального отката ещё будет время. Сейчас ему нужно вернуться в Большой зал, найти дружков Поттера и вытрясти из них всю информацию, найти и самого Героя и вправить ему мозги. 

Мир был неестественно ярким. Будто все предметы подсвечивала магия. Так быть не должно, это нетипично. Будто родственная душа оберегает его отчего-то. 

– Поттер! – зло закричал Драко, ударяя кулаком по ступени. 

Собрал все силы, которые только остались после выматывающего ночного сражения, и бросился в ближайший коридор. Отсюда до Большого зала добираться было дольше и неудобно, но ждать, пока ещё какая-нибудь лестница вспомнит о своей причуде и подсобит ему, времени точно не было. И что его потянуло сбежать?! – корил он себя, спеша и опаздывая. 

Стены были испещрены ударами проклятий. Полы коридоров покрывала каменная крошка и булыжники, из зияющих дыр можно было увидеть тяжёлое ночное небо и пугающий своей темнотой Запретный лес. Капли крови – не всем повезло попасть под безболезненное убивающее, – клочки одежды, чужие волшебные палочки – Драко бежал мимо всего этого, отбрасывая посторонние мысли, сожаления и дурноту, сейчас были дела поважнее, чем оплакивать мёртвых. Мёртвым уже не поможешь, а вот живым… 

Двери Большого зала. Он добрался и не заметил этого. Чёрной вихрастой макушки нигде видно не было. Что бы всё так было легко – ха! – Драко даже не рассчитывал. Ещё раз оббежав взглядом всех присутствующих: дрожащая от рыданий МакГонагалл, склонившаяся над телами своих учеников, суетящаяся над пострадавшими Помфри, орденцы, разрабатывающие новую стратегию защиты, оплакивающие умерших выжившие – и среди всех их Драко всё же смог найти две другие не менее важные макушки: лохматые волосы Грейнджер, которые стали выглядеть ещё хуже, что казалось просто невозможным, и рыжие вихры Уизела, такие же яркие, как Адский огонь. 

Почему его мир такой яркий, когда все они на пороге смерти? 

Ещё одна причина, по которой Драко должен как можно скорее найти Поттера. Что-то не так. С ним. С ними. Так не должно быть. Должно быть всё иначе. Немного выцветший мир, бледный, будто множество раз стираная мантия, но привычный за год – теперь он был таким чужим. А не это яркое нечто, оглушающее его своими неестественными красками, чуждой яркостью. С ними всеми не всё так в порядке, чтобы так ярко видеть мир. 

Времени совсем не осталось – час почти истёк. Скоро рассвет. 

– Грейнджер, Уизли! – крикнул он, подлетая к парочке и чуть не сбивая их с ног. – Где Поттер?! 

– Что тебе от него надо, Малфой?! – взбесился Уизли, хватая его за мантию. – Решил выслужиться перед своим господином и отвести его к нему?! 

– Рон! – одёрнула его Грейнджер, но как-то машинально, по привычке. 

– Думаешь, за это он тебя сделает своей правой рукой?! Думаешь, будешь купаться в славе?! Гарри спас тебе жизнь, предатель ты несчастный! Он рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы вытащить тебя оттуда! А ты вместо этого решил отвести его на смерть?! Думаешь, эта мразь пощадит тебя?! Не убьёт следующим заклинанием?! Да ты всю ночь защищал этот замок! Убивал его подчинённых! И даже если это не так, он в это не поверит! 

– Где Поттер, драклов ты идиот?! – прокричал Драко, сам хватая Уизли за одежду и дёргая на себя. 

Грейнджер рядом взмахнула палочкой, оттаскивая их друг от друга. Они привлекли к себе достаточно ненужного внимания. Драко было на это плевать. Ему нужно было узнать, где Гарри. И они не знали. 

Колени его подкосились. Ноги едва держали. Большой зал начал кружить перед глазами. 

Он снова куда-то шёл, не разбирая дороги. За ним тоже кто-то шёл. Большой зал остался за спиной, преследователи – нет. Все те же Грейнджер и Уизли, они шли за ним по пятам, будто думали, что Драко откуда-то выяснил, где их друг. Но он не знал. Сложно найти человека, который скрывается под мантией-невидимкой. 

Так он и выскользнул…

Наступил рассвет. 

Отведённый час истёк. 

Драко закрыл на секунду глаза, борясь со жжением, которое вызвало неестественно яркое солнце, поднявшееся над макушками деревьев. А когда открыл их, цветов не осталось. 

Равнодушный чёрно-белый мир. Никаких красок. Ни алого – лужа крови под его ногами, в которую он случайно наступил и не заметил, серая и невзрачная, – ни зелёного – даже подсвеченные солнцем макушки деревьев были серыми, – ни переливов золотого и голубого, в которые окрашивался восток на рассвете. Мрачный монохромный мир. 

В цветном мире он провёл меньше времени, чем в чёрно-белом. Семь лет против одиннадцати. И снова не осталось ничего. 

Стылый воздух, наполненный смертью. Солнце разгоняло тени по углам, дарило свет и тепло, но все чувства будто отрезало. 

С цветами будто исчезло что-то ещё. Не так прозаично, как оборвавшаяся жизнь. Несбывшиеся мечты, надежды, утраченное будущее. Что-то, что он так и не приобрёл, но потерял. И да, чужая яркая жизнь. 

– НЕЕЕТ!!! – закричал Драко, и собственный крик оглушил его. 

Тишину рассветного часа разрушили его безудержные рыдания и крик:

– Он мёртв! ОН МЁРТВ!!!

Холодный серый каменный пол оказался так близко. Тело перестало ему подчиняться. Ноги не держали – и он упал. Слёзы лились неконтролируемым потоком. Они закрывали собой весь этот чёрно-белый мир, делая его расплывчатым, но не могли его сделать обратно ярким. Пусть и блёклым, хоть каким-нибудь, лишь бы только цвета были. Лишь бы только он был жив. 

– Кто? 

– Что ты несёшь, Малфой? 

Одновременно произнесли Грейнджер и Уизли. Гермиона присела перед ним, попадая в его поле зрения. Он увидел её расплывчатый силуэт, беспокойство на лице в этом обесцвеченном мире. Ей не понять. Она видит цвета. Она не теряла. Уизли, тот, другой, понял бы его сейчас. Всего час назад он видел, как кто-то оплакивает потерю родственной души, и теперь он сам тот, кто потерял. 

Он его потерял. Его мир больше не будет цветным. Никогда. 

Плевать на мир! Он умер. Пошёл туда один, в этот проклятый лес, один, на встречу своей участи, один, чтобы за него перестали умирать, один… Он остался один. 

– Гарри, – прохрипел, прокричал, позвал Драко. – Гарри, – произносил его имя снова и снова, повторял, как в бреду – да он и был в бреду. – Гарри мёртв. 

Рядом всхлипнула Грейнджер. У неё всегда было больше всего мозгов в этой троице, ей не нужно было ничего объяснять, она поняла всё сама. Наверное, поняла ещё раньше, просто не верила, отказывалась верить, боролась с шоком и отрицанием. Теперь уже ничто не сдерживало её слёз. 

– Откуда ты знаешь? – Уизли не славился своей догадливостью, но уж и он мог сопоставить факты, которые были у него на лицо. 

Ни одна мысль не могла отвлечь Драко. Даже привычное возмущение не удалось возродить. Других чувств не осталось. Их выжгла потеря. Теперь был только пепел. Горе и сожаление. Его холодное одиночество в этом уродливом бесцветном мире. 

– Мир… – сорванный голос подводил, но Драко не было до этого дела, – он чёрно-белый. Я больше не вижу цветов. Не блёклый. Не выцветший. Чёрно-белый. Монохромный! Их нет. Ни зелёного, ни алого. Только серый. Серый, серый, серый! Нет! Он не мог! Не должен был! Мы же спаслись. Мы же выжили. Он не мог…

Сил не осталось. Крик исчез, не сорвавшись. Слёзы всё текли и текли, не останавливаясь. Горя, заполнившего всё внутри него, было так много, оно не могло найти выхода: хрипом, слезами, мольбами – этого так мало.

Ему было так холодно в этом сером мире. 

Ещё хоть раз увидеть любимую зелень. Драко бы отдал всё за один только взгляд в любимые глаза. Он так и не успел… не успел полюбить… Не было времени. Семь лет – как же это мало. И много. Для боли, что они причинили друг другу, семи лет хватило. Но не полюбить. У них не было шанса. Так глупо сожалеть об этом сейчас, а он сожалел. Теперь осталось время только на сожаления. 

Даже его воспоминания потеряли цвета. 

– Зелёный… Как выглядит «зелёный»? – Он метнулся к Гермионе и схватил её за плечо. Сжал очень сильно – останутся синяки – нашёл её заплаканные глаза, заглянул в них, они тёмные, почти чёрные, даже рассветное солнце не помогло им стать ярче. Они были «карими» – он помнил. 

– Как убивающее заклятие, – прошептала Гермиона, перехватывая его руку. – Как надежда. 

Рядом сидел Уизли, прижимаясь спиной к стене. Глаза его были закрыты. Из-под опущенных век текли слёзы. У него умер брат, умер лучший друг. Их всех забрала война. Забрал тот, кого они так и не смогли убить. Оставалась ещё змея. Гарри с ними больше не было. Он отдал свою жизнь за их жизни. Один. Там, в лесу. Пока они были здесь. Они даже не заметили. Должны были заметить. Горе было слишком сильным. Теперь оно стало неподъёмным. 

– Как изумруды, камешки вашего факультета, – подхватил Рональд дрожащим голосом. – Как первый весенний день. Как яблоки, которые появляются в вазочках на столах в первую неделю учебного года. Как тёплый ветер летом. Как цвет его глаз. 

Первые солнечные лучи освещали три плачущие фигуры. Только двое из них могли видеть краски рассвета. Но они не смотрели. Они оплакивали того, кто отдал свою жизнь ради их защиты. Чьей жертвы оказалось недостаточно. Кого они потеряли. Кого он даже не успел обрести. 

Мир больше не был ярким. В нём не было смысла. Без него всё потеряло смысл. Вероятная скорая смерть не страшила, как раньше. Теперь она казалась такой же неизбежной, как серость холодного утра в эту войну. И как он только мог тешить себя надеждой, что они оба выживут, переживут эту ночь, встретят рассвет нового дня вместе? Так глупо. Он был так глуп. У него не осталось ничего – только одиночество в сером мире. Без проблеска надежды. Ведь надежда – она зелёная, как цвет его глаз. 

Они были там, поэтому приближение процессии заметили одними из первых. Во главе шёл Тёмный Лорд собственной устрашающей персоной. За ними тянулись торжествующие победители-Пожиратели. Над Запретным лесом горела метка, запущенная Морсмордре, возвышаясь над тем местом, где убили Героя. Наверное, и она была «зелёной», Драко не помнил её цвета и не стремился вспомнить. Левое предплечье жгло огнём. Но что стоит физическая боль по сравнению с душевной? 

А потом он увидел тело. 

Такое маленькое тело в руках полувеликана. Совсем крошечная, почти тряпичная кукла. Мёртвое тело. Драко задохнулся собственным криком, который так и не сорвался с его искусанных окровавленных губ – он не помнил, чтобы ему было больно, и совсем не уверен, что теперь хоть какая-то физическая боль может хоть что-то для него значить, хоть как-то привлечь его внимание, быть для него хоть капельку важной. Всё остальное потеряло значение: гордо шедший Тёмный Лорд, размахивающий волшебной палочкой, будто дирижёр зачарованного оркестра, вызывающий крики боли вместо красивых переливов музыки; вышагивающие за ним скалящиеся и бахвалящиеся Пожиратели смерти, запускающие снопы искр в воздух, объявляя о своей победе над одним хрупким Героем так, будто они победили армию хорошо тренированных волшебников; его родители, хоть и идущие рядом, но будто не с ними: Люциус, бледный, в запачканной и порванной мантии, похожий больше на домового эльфа в старой наволочке, но никак не на гордого Лорда, жалкая бледная тень себя прежнего, и Нарцисса, на лице которой была улыбка вопреки всему. Она же знала, что Гарри – его родственная душа, она бы не радовалась просто так, что родственную душу её сына убили; она никогда не поддерживала Тёмного Лорда, была против службы ему обоих дорогих для неё мужчин, поэтому сейчас уж никак не могла радоваться его победе. Да и какая это победа – убийство вчерашнего школьника в дуэли, в окружении Пожирателей, ещё и с волшебной палочкой Драко, а не его собственной. Это был даже не честный поединок, а жертвенный. Жертвенный?.. 

– Закончите дело, – прошептал-приказал Драко, обращаясь к Гермионе и Рональду. 

– Но…

– Он умер за нас, – веско оборвал его Драко. – Меньшее, что мы можем сделать для него сейчас, это уничтожить Воландеморта. И вы знаете как. Так действуйте! 

Он не может… не может выступить против. Его семья там, на другой стороне. Они пострадают, если он что-то сделает не так. Их убьют быстрее, чем он моргнёт. Он должен действовать аккуратно. Что бы сейчас не пришло в его слизеринский мозг, никто не должен пострадать. 

Чужая волшебная парочка, непокорная, своенравная, едва не выскальзывает из его вспотевшей руки. Страшно. Так страшно. Он смотрит на тело Гарри и безмолвно спрашивает, закрыв глаза: «Это больно – умирать?». Он не ждёт ответа, но ему всё равно кажется тихий шёпот: «Не смей». И Драко отступает в тень, прячется за камнем, оставшимся от полуразрушенной стены. С этого ракурса Пожиратели и их главарь его не заметят, но сам он будет видеть всё происходящее. 

Нарцисса быстро осматривает вышедших из замка волшебников. Беспокойство захватывает её. Её сына среди них нет. Может, он в замке? А если его убили свои? Она даже не знает, кого из противоборствующих сторон можно назвать «своими» для её сына. Его могли убить обе стороны. Если он солгал?.. 

Неразбериха начинается неожиданно. Вот Лонгботтом с обнажённым сверкающим белизной мечом разрубает на части чёрную змею. Вот беззвучно, будто от невыносимой боли, кричит Тёмный Лорд. Вот в ряды Пожирателей летят заклинания, а они даже не видят виновника – никто из защитников замка не начал атаку, все они отступали в замок от сражающейся толпы нагрянувших сил подкрепления в лице кентавров и странного великана, которые напали на Пожирателей с тыла. И Драко тоже отступает вместе с остальными. 

Он уклоняется от заклятий, стараясь не попадаться на глаза ни одной из сторон, быть незаметной тенью. Алые искры пролетают у него перед носом, и Драко дёргается в противоположную сторону. Защитники замка сражаются с Пожирателями, и вряд ли хоть одной стороне есть дело до его платиновой макушки, но он всё равно старается поставить вокруг себя самые сильные защитные чары, которые только удаётся вспомнить. 

Не специально, но Драко оказался рядом с деканом своего факультета, который в своей изумрудной пижаме выглядел дико и смешно среди развязавшегося сражения, но палочка в его руках плясала так, будто магические дуэли были его второй натурой, сразу после зелий и влияния. Когда он присоединился к поединку наравне с МакГонагалл и Кингсли против Тёмного Лорда, Драко поспешил убраться от них как можно дальше. 

Рядом мелькнул пожар рыжих волос. Это была младшая Уизли, в которую едва не попал зелёный луч убивающего заклинания от его сумасшедшей тётки. Она уклонилась только чудом. Шансов ни у неё, ни у Гермионы и Лавгуд против тёти Беллы не было. Они умрут, умрут, как и… 

Под ногами Драко увидел россыпь изумрудов, которые раньше показывали количество очков его факультета. Они были зелёными. Зелёными! 

– Гарри! – закричал Драко, как сумасшедший. 

И увидел его. 

Его семья была рядом. Нарцисса обнимала его, крепко прижимая к себе. Она думала, что потеряла его, что не успела – они искали его по всему Большому залу. Люциус придерживал его за плечи нерешительно, будто до конца не был уверен, что ему это позволено – он подвёл их, вновь выбрал неверную сторону, сторону проигравших. Драко прижимался к ним, к своей семье, и не скрывал слёз облегчения. Они живы. Самое главное, что они живы. Остальное – потом. Это не важно. Главное, что все они живы. И он. 

Нарцисса шепнула ему на ухо, что солгала Тёмному Лорду в лесу, что Гарри умер. Драко не стал ей говорить, что на эти долгие минуты, пока армия шествовала к замку, он перестал видеть цвета. Об этом знали только два человека, помимо него, и Драко был абсолютно уверен, что они не стали делать из этого большой секрет. 

Ему нужно было найти Поттера. 

Мама поняла это ещё раньше, чем Драко пришёл к этой мысли сам. Она подтолкнула его в спину, а все вопросы Люциуса пресекла одним взглядом. Драко порывисто обнял мать, не скрывая ни сильнейшей любви, ни благодарности. В глаза отцу он смотреть больше не мог, а потому, не поднимая головы, как вор, прокрался к дверям Большого зала и выскользнул прочь. 

Где ему их теперь искать? Там, где были Гермиона и Рональд, должен был автоматически быть и Гарри. Но ни одного из них в переполненном Большом зале не было, им как-то удалось выскользнуть незамеченными, и Драко не сомневался, что без помощи мантии-невидимки здесь не обошлось. Поэтому у Драко были те же проблемы с их обнаружением, что и у всех остальных. Вот только у него было преимущество в виде слизеринского мозга, который должен был хоть один раз ему помочь сегодня. 

– Гриффиндорская башня, ну конечно! – воскликнул Драко, дёргаясь от банальности и гениальности своей мысли. 

Он бросился к лестнице быстрее, чем смог придумать тысячу и одно место, где Гарри мог оказаться вероятнее, чем там, и передумать. Сейчас – или никогда. Пусть его мир и стал снова цветным, Драко никогда не сможет забыть тот момент, когда он померк и казалось, что насовсем. 

Вход в Гриффиндорскую гостиную всё ещё защищал портрет довольно упитанной леди. Выглядела она столь расслаблено, будто замок не был наполовину разрушен за минувшую ночь, а в Большом зале не лежали тела полусотни убитых. Она пила чай с блюдца и смерила Драко таким презрительным взглядом… который он, вероятно, вполне заслужил, но об этом не сейчас. 

– Мне нужно попасть внутрь! – строго сказал Драко, остановившись перед картиной и скрестив руки на груди. Ладони мелко подрагивали, всего его трясло, и он держался из последних сил, но даже перед каким-то жалким портретом он не покажет своей слабости. 

– Ты ученик другого факультета, – не глядя на него, ответила дама, – к тому же, всё равно не знаешь пароля. Зачем тебе внутрь? 

– Он тоже не знал пароля, но ты же его пустила! – закричал Драко, теряя на мгновение над собой контроль. 

Дама вздрогнула, чай выплеснулся из её блюдца, она бросила на него быстрый удивлённый взгляд, но тут же сделала вид, что ничего подобного не происходило. Уловив её слабость, а заодно и подтвердив свою догадку (он знал свою родственную душу лучше, чем ему казалось), Драко решил использовать свой последний и единственный аргумент. 

– Впусти меня. Я ему нужен, – самым жалостливым тоном попросил Драко. 

Леди глянула на него свысока, и он едва смог выдержать её взгляд. Не успев придумать, какие слова помогут ему её уговорить впустить его внутрь, как портрет открылся. 

Алое с золотым – как он и думал, пёстро и безвкусно, ярко и красочно. Может, однажды он сможет полюбить и алый? Но это потом. Ради этих ярких зелёных глаз Драко был готов полюбить любой цвет, особенно, если они и дальше будут смотреть только на него, как сейчас. 

– Это ты, – с непонятной интонацией произнёс Гарри, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда своих прекрасных глаз. – Я сначала подумал, что это Рон и Гермиона решили меня проведать. 

– Нет. Это я. 

Драко сделал несколько неловких шагов вперёд, приближаясь к Гарри, который сидел на диване перед потухшим камином. На его коленях была тарелка с сэндвичами. Один, надкусанный, лежал на вершине этой пирамиды. Гарри, не стесняясь и больше не обращая внимания на его присутствие, вернулся к прерванной трапезе. Драко, не зная, что ему делать теперь, когда он здесь, прямо перед своей родственной душой, из-за которой совсем недавно перестал видеть цвета этого мира и после встречи с которой снова их увидел; все слова казались мелкими, незначительными и не стоящими внимания, если какие-то фразы и были заготовлены, пока он бежал, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, все они перестали казаться подходящими.

Гарри заговорил первым:

– Рон и Гермиона мне сообщили, что это ты им сказал, что я умер. Откуда ты узнал? 

– Мой мир померк, – ломким голосом, шёпотом, отозвался Драко, которого неожиданно заинтересовала обивка дивана. Золотой вычурный узор – полная безвкусица. 

– Ясно, – ответил Поттер едва ли не буднично. Он мог бы и сам догадаться - он иногда забывал, что связь двусторонняя. 

Это вывело Драко из себя. 

– Это всё, что ты скажешь?!

– Худших обстоятельств для раскрытия нашей связи придумать было невозможно, – пожал плечами Гарри, приканчивая сэндвич. 

Драко подлетел к нему и схватил тарелку с ровной пирамидкой. Гарри даже не дёрнулся, проводил свою еду взглядом, а потом поднял свои невероятные зелёные глаза вверх и встретился с глазами Драко. Драко забыл, как дышать. Эти глаза!.. Как он мог хотя бы на одно мгновение забыть цвет этих глаз? этот цвет? этот «зелёный»? Они были правы – цвет надежды такой же, как цвет его глаз. 

– Ты там умер! – Голос его надломился, глаза начало предательски жечь – Драко не мог себе позволить вновь плакать перед этим человеком. 

– Не сейчас, Малфой.

– Ты не отмахнёшься от меня, Поттер! – упрямо ответил Драко, отбрасывая сэндвичи вместе с тарелкой куда-то в сторону камина. 

– Ещё как отмахнусь. Это была тяжёлая ночь. И долгая. Всем нужно отдохнуть. Прийти в себя и осознать. Всё закончилось. 

Драко схватил его руку и сжал. Тёплая. Кожа на ней грубая, особенно на кончиках пальцев, мозолистая. Ладонь его больше, чем рука Драко. Идеально. Как он мог раньше этого не замечать? Теперь же он наслаждался тем чувством, которое охватывало его, пока их пальцы соприкасались по все длине. И он чуть не задохнулся, когда, вопреки всему, их пальцы сплелись, образуя неразрывный замо́к. 

Драко поднял голову и встретился со взглядом этих прекрасных – любимых – зелёных глаз. 

– Твои глаза такие красивые, – прошептал Гарри, смотря неотрывно в его глаза, будто читая мысли и говоря то, что вертелось на языке Драко всё это время, кажется, все эти годы, с тех пор, как он увидел эту зелень впервые в том магазине. Сейчас казалось таким глупым, что он не узнал Гарри сразу. – Они такие же, как море, Драко. 

Вот, почему ему было так спокойно там. Вот, почему он искал покой среди неспокойных волн, накатывающих на берег своей непокорной стихией. Они напоминали ему о том единственном человеке, кого он боялся потерять, так и не обретя. 

– Они просто серые, – оспорил Драко, противореча по привычке. 

– Не просто, – криво улыбнулся Гарри, протягивая вторую ладонь и касаясь щеки Драко. – Они такие же серые, как море. Ты и сам как море. Мне нравится, – доверительно прошептал Гарри ему это прямо в губы. 

Дыхание перехватило. Драко даже не успел закрыть глаза, как давление этих прекрасных губ на его собственных исчезло. Поцелуй – жаркий, долгожданный, неловкий – закончился так быстро, что Драко не успел его испробовать. Губы Гарри были сухими, нижняя треснула, её покрывали крохотные ранки, которые могли начать кровоточить в любой момент, особенно, если бы Драко решил её прикусить. А он хотел. Она была идеально полной, такой притягательной и прекрасной. По ней хотелось провести языком, пососать, придавая ей яркий оттенок, чтобы она не была такой бледной, как сейчас. И всего этого он не успел за столь мимолётный поцелуй. 

– Ты украл мой первый поцелуй, – с наигранной обидой произнёс Драко. Но в глазах его, он знал, искрилось озорство. 

– Ты отдал мне его добровольно, – поддержал заданные правила игры Гарри, облизнувшись. 

– Заткнись, Поттер, и поцелуй меня ещё раз. Я не распробовал. 

И он поцеловал.


End file.
